Electronic circuits and systems often include one or more operational amplifiers (opamps). Opamps are included in many different types of electronic circuits including circuits that amplify a signal. Ideally an opamp has zero offset voltage. An offset voltage is typically an unwanted voltage added to signals processed by an electronic circuit. In real (non-ideal) opamps, a non-zero offset voltage results from variations (e.g., variations in process, geometry, temperature, etc.) in the circuits that make up the opamp circuit. It is desirable to reduce the offset of opamps to improve performance of electronic circuits.